<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget Me Not by Darkknightsrevenge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440934">Forget Me Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkknightsrevenge/pseuds/Darkknightsrevenge'>Darkknightsrevenge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, dilf obi-wan kenobi, reader is a gardener, toddler anakin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkknightsrevenge/pseuds/Darkknightsrevenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your neighbor's adorable toddler bonks you in the head with a frisbee and suddenly you're seeing a lot of your hot neighbor Obi-Wan Kenobi. You help with the kid, he helps with your garden, and things start to heat up between you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wiped the sweat off your neck and went back in on the weed you were trying to excise from your begonia bed. You were <em>so close</em> to earning yourself a hard lemonade and a nap, just had to finish weeding before you could get your just desserts.</p><p>"Look out!" The warning came too late as something solid clocked you in the head, momentarily stunning you and toppling you into your prized begonias.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" An accented voice cut through the wooziness as you blinked your eyes open. "Blast, I had no idea he could throw like that..."</p><p>Your eyes focused on a charming, bearded face, steadying you with one hand and holding an old-fashioned metal frisbee in the other.</p><p>"Hello there." He said softly, flashing his perfect teeth at you. "Still with us?"</p><p>Your mind struggled to put the piece together as the muddled brain feeling gave way to explosive pain in your temple.</p><p>"Did you hit me with that?" You manage to ask.</p><p>"Ah, no. A three-year-old managed to make a throw worthy of an American football star. Do you need to go to the hospital? I'm afraid you've been hit quite hard."</p><p>"I used to be a nurse, I know how to treat a concussion." You say, blinking more and finally succeeding in re-orienting yourself. You recognize the man in front of you. He's your kitty-corner neighbor, the one with toys strewn across his lawn who likes to water his yard in his bathrobe.</p><p>"Can I do anything? I feel awful." He says, genuine concern in his bright blue eyes.</p><p>"No, no. I'll be fine. I was headed for a nap anyways." You reply.</p><p>"After the youngling is in bed, I'm going to come knock on your door and check on you, if that's all right." He says.</p><p>"Like I said, Mister. I know how to treat this one. You don't need to check on me."</p><p>"I'm afraid I insist." He helped you to your feet.</p><p>"If you insist." You grumble. He watches you shuffle inside. Through the picture window in the front of your house, you see him run across the street to where a tiny blonde kid was dancing from foot to foot nervously. You smile. Cute kid.</p><hr/><p>Three hours after the frisbee incident, you've iced, avoided screens and reading, and listened to four Enya albums on Spotify. You were just contemplating dinner when a soft knock sounded at the front door. You totally forgot about the English neighbor's return.</p><p>"Hello there." He says again, "You've survived the metal frisbee attack and lived to tell the tale."</p><p>"Apparently." You reply. You're smiling before you even know it because his smile is absolutely infectious.</p><p>"I brought you a cookie. Anakin insisted."</p><p>"Is Anakin the little guy?" You ask. "He's cute."</p><p>"When it suits him." The neighbor chuckles. "I still have no idea how he managed to amass enough coordination to whip the frisbee across the street. It's not his strongest fine motor skill."</p><p>"Well, maybe a career in American Football, as you call it, is in his future."</p><p>"Highly unlikely." Your neighbor laughs. "Well, now that I know you're alive I can rest well knowing my house gremlin didn't cause you any harm."</p><p>"Tell the little guy I've lived to play frisbee another day. He can come over and learn from a real pro how the tossing thing works."</p><p>"All right, I'll pass it on."</p><p>Once again you watched him jog back across the street, noticing his bare feet even in the early darkness. He definitely had some quirks to him.</p><hr/><p>You didn't run across your neighbors again for another two weeks, though you saw them through the front window doing various activities in the early evening. Anakin still failed miserably at frisbee, but seemed to love riding his bike up and down the sidewalk in front of his house, his father watching from the porch with a book and glass of something in his hands.</p><p>The next time you saw them, you'd come out into your front yard to plant some new starts. The evenings had been too hot to do any work in the beds aside from picking bouquets to take to market, you'd shifted your watering to the mornings to catch the cool breezes before they were gone. The street was quiet when you first started, but after a little while you saw your neighbor's blue prius pull in and heard Anakin's little voice chattering away to his father.</p><p>"Obi, Obi, look! Flower lady!" Anakin squealed.</p><p>"Yes, little one. Let's go say hi. Grab your trike." His father's voice came. You smiled in anticipation of what would happen next.</p><p>"Hello there!" He called, making you raise your head from your snapdragons. He was standing in the street, coffee cup in hand while watching for cars so Anakin could wheel his trike across safely.</p><p>"Hello there." You reply, dusting off your hands.</p><p>"Care to join us for a walk?" Your neighbor asked. "Unless you're not done planting?"</p><p>"I'm done. Let me clean up." You say. Anakin clips his helmet and starts peddling forward and backward in your driveway. You strip off your sunhat and gather tools, tossing them in your gardening bench and dropping your gloves on top of the rest, dusting your hands as you walk back to the pair.</p><p>"I don't think I introduced myself, by the way, how rude of me." Your neighbor juggles the coffee cup to his other hand so he can offer it for you to shake.</p><p>"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He says warmly.</p><p>"I'm Y/F/N Y/L/N." You say. "But flower lady works."</p><p>"Well, flower lady, would you accompany us around the block? I have a toddler to tire out."</p><p>"Absolutely. I could use the exercise."</p><p>You begin to stroll up the shaded block, Anakin wheeling his way up to the corner and starting back to you. Your heart melts a little watching him get off his tiny trike to turn it completely around before getting back on.</p><p>"You know I had to retire the frisbee. After his first offense Anakin became obsessed with landing it in your garden again. I was convinced he was going to level some of your lovely flowers so I had to ground him from it."</p><p>"That's honestly hilarious. I guess I'm... flattered?" You say.</p><p>"Concerned would be apropos as well, you have a toddler intent on wreaking havoc on your life now."</p><p>"He really is a cute kid, you do a great job with him." You say.</p><p>"I try. His mother and father are both absent so I've had him a lot more recently. I try to be a good influence."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry..." You start, internally kicking yourself.</p><p>"Don't be, darling. I can see why you would think he's mine. It's our dashing good looks and charming temperament."</p><p>"Beep beep." Anakin rammed his trike into Obi-Wan's shin, causing the older man to wince and hand you his coffee cup. He swooped the toddler up off his trike.</p><p>"Young one, what did we discuss about being careless speed racers?" Anakin instantly clapped his hands over his ears, making Obi-Wan roll his eyes at the kid.</p><p>"Anakin, you listen to me." He scolded. You nodded along. Anakin took one look at the pair of you and burst into big fat tears.</p><p>"Oh, maker." Obi-Wan muttered. "He did not get a nap at daycare." Anakin continued to howl, burying his face in Obi-Wan's t-shirt.</p><p>"I'm afraid our walk must be postponed. Someone needs to have quiet time." Obi-Wan hitched Anakin up and reached for the coffee cup.</p><p>"I'll bring the trike, you get the little man inside." You say. Obi-Wan mouths a thank you and begins to stride towards their house, Anakin's wails drifting back down the street to you. You begin to wheel the trike along after them, rolling it down past your house and across the street to park beside their front stoop. Anakin was still audible even inside. Poor Obi-Wan.</p><p>An idea forms in your head, and you jog back across the street to your house. Once there you grab a sticky note and pen off the hall table and run back.</p><p>
  <em>Need a drink? I've got Mike's Hard Lemonade, you've earned it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>YN</em>
</p><p>Not even an hour goes by, and the same soft knock from before sounds at your door.</p><p>"Regular or raspberry?" You ask as you open the door.</p><p>"Raspberry, please." Obi-Wan sighs. He's barefoot again, and carrying a baby monitor.</p><p>"Wait there, we can drink in the garden so that your signal isn't interrupted." You say.</p><p>Obi-Wan drinks a third of his bottle in the first drink.</p><p>"That bad?" You ask as you lead him into the garden to the bench you have there.</p><p>"If Anakin doesn't get a nap at daycare, I swear the universe grinds to a halt until he achieves equilibrium." Obi-Wan said, taking another deep pull. "I have never met a youngling so dependent on sleep yet so unwilling to go down for a nap."</p><p>"Careful daddy-o, don't drink that in three gulps." You say. Obi-Wan chokes on his sip and forces himself to slow down.</p><p>"Anakin is actually my brother." He said, wiping his mouth. "I forgot to add that part in earlier."</p><p>"Oh, wow. That's a hell of a difference." You say. "Your parents must be young."</p><p>"Unfortunately I am the product of their teenage years, yes. Anakin came along quite happily and planned twenty-four years later."</p><p>"But they're not around?"</p><p>Obi-Wan's face darkened slightly.</p><p>"For now. My father's business takes him out of town all the time, my mother is in treatment for a chronic illness. It's easier for them to not have a little one underfoot at the moment."</p><p>"Oh, but they're missing out on his life." You said sadly. "I'm sorry, that's too bold of me-"</p><p>"No, no. You're completely correct. I was the one there for his first word, his first steps, teaching him how to ride a bike." He drained his drink and twisted the bottle in his grip.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I brought up all this stuff about the family, and I-"</p><p>A wail on the baby monitor made you both jump. Obi-Wan sighed heavily.</p><p>"No rest for the wicked, I'm afraid. Thank you my dear." You held your hand out for the bottle as he jogged across the road. You noticed once again that he was barefoot, and it made your stomach tingle a little at the thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next week brought something completely unexpected to your door. It had been a bad day for you, the farmer's market had dragged along for most of the day with barely any sales, and you'd had a lot of time on your hands to watch the children run around the stalls while parents browsed the market offerings. It made your ovaries hurt.</p><p>It wasn't like you were running out of time till menopause hit, but you definitely could hear the biological clock ticking louder now than it used to. When you were working labor &amp; delivery at the hospital you'd seen hundreds of babies come into the world and dreamed of when you could make that happen for yourself.</p><p>But without a partner, without a large enough income, without family around to help, a baby wasn't in the cards yet. There would be a time and a place, but it wasn't here and now. You just got a little sad about it every once in a while, that's all.</p><p>A knock sounded at the door, interrupting your pity party and quest for chocolate in the upper kitchen cabinet. A harried-looking Obi-Wan was standing on the stoop, clearly agitated.</p><p>"I'm so sorry to interrupt your evening, but I need a favor." He asked, blue eyes imploring you for help.</p><p>"Sure, anything." You reply, surprising yourself a little. You weren't usually the ready-to-help type, but it must be urgent if he was knocking on your door when you'd barely been acquainted.</p><p>"There's been an emergency at work, a pipe burst. My office is in danger of flooding and I need to save as much of my work as I can, I'm in the middle of a huge project-"</p><p>"You need me to watch the baby?" You ask.</p><p>"Yes, I just put him down. He should sleep soundly till I get back, but I can't leave him-"</p><p>"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan's shoulders visibly slump in relief and you check to make sure your phone is in your jeans pocket still before leaving the house. Obi-Wan is walking quickly, so you have to jog a little to keep up. He's running his hands through his hair nervously as you walk across the street. He pauses at his Prius, patting his pockets down to make sure he has everything.</p><p>"Keys, wallet, phone. Oh - If there is an emergency, you can call me. If I'm not swimming, I'll answer." Obi-Wan pulled a worn leather wallet out of his back pocket and flipped an embossed business card out of it.</p><p>"Thanks, I'm sure we'll be fine. Not my first rodeo."</p><p>Obi-Wan gave a tight smile and ducked into his Prius, rolling out of the driveway and speeding off down the street. You looked at the business card curiously, fishing out your phone to enter his number in. The title was for "Obi-Wan Kenobi, M. Arch., Temple Design Group". An architect, interesting. You would have guessed professor or writer based on appearances. You sighed and turned to go inside, suddenly a little apprehensive of what you might find there.</p><p>On first glance, it was surprisingly neat. Sure, toys and books littered the floor of the front room, but underneath the day-to-day clutter was a fairly tidy house. It felt homey and warm. Not a sound came from the bedroom, so Anakin was still down for the count. You decided to explore a little just to try and gain insight into what Obi-Wan and Anakin's life was like.</p><p>The front room boasted a fireplace, large squashy couch, and a reading corner with an armchair and floor-to-ceiling shelves. Art from both toddler hands and professional artists was framed on the walls, and you proceeded into the dining room/kitchen area to see what else there was to see.</p><p>The dining room and kitchen both were very plain, it almost didn't look like a toddler lived there, aside from the booster seat in one of the dining room tables and a collection of sippy cups drying in the dish rack. Upon further inspection, the fridge was covered with fun magnets and family photos, including one of Obi-Wan holding an infant Anakin with a onesie on each of their heads for laughs.</p><p>The adjoining hallway led to several closed doors, so you quietly poked your head into each. The bathroom was clean aside from a large bucket of spilled bath toys, and you took a moment to check out your hair in the mirror before moving on.</p><p>Next was Anakin's room, which was an utter disaster. The kid himself was facedown, butt up, snoring softly as the nightlight in the corner slowly shifted from red to blue and back again.</p><p>That left the last door to be Obi-Wan's room, and at the last second you stopped yourself from peeking inside. That would be weird and rude, wouldn't it?</p><p>Now to find something to do to pass the time.</p><p>You decided to work your way back to the front of the house, picking up as you went. That meant starting with the spilled bath toys, and then finding other things to tidy.</p><p>Upon further exploration, you found a small laundry room off the kitchen that you'd mistaken for a pantry. A basket of clean clothes was sitting on the open dryer door, which made you laugh. You could fold them while you sat and listened to music, then finish off with picking up the toys.</p><p>It was quiet work, listening to an acoustic Spotify playlist and folding. Time slipped by as you tidied, and soon you came to the end of your tasks. With no TV in sight, that left you to either play on your phone or explore some of the books lining the walls of the room.</p><p>You were looking for an outlet behind the armchair when a title on the shelf caught your eye. It was a gardening book you didn't have yet, the exciting second edition of a book on what plants paired well with others for maximum growing potential. Forgetting about your phone, you curled up in the armchair and eagerly dove into the book.</p><p>It was past midnight when a bedraggled Obi-Wan came in the door toting a large plastic bin of papers with a computer monitor balanced on top.</p><p>"Can I help?" You ask, pulled away from the last chapter of the gardening book.</p><p>"No, darling, thank you. It's just one more load for tonight, the rest will stay in the car."</p><p>Obi-Wan disappeared into his room to deposit the bin, then made a second trip to and from the Prius, this time carrying an expensive-looking computer tower and a tangle of cords.</p><p>"It was sheer pandemonium." He said wearily when he returned, collapsing on the squashy couch. "Dozens of architects, engineers, computer people, all dashing about, trying to save all their work. The offices at the west side of the building had significant water damage, I was fortunate enough to be on the opposite side. But the structural damage will be enough to keep us out of the building for the time being, and I simply cannot lose any time on this project."</p><p>"Ironic, isn't it? An office of architects has structural failure." You say lightly. Obi-Wan groans.</p><p>"I've heard that one enough today, thank you. The lead partners are furious at this turn of events, there might be media coverage that could be bad for business."</p><p>"But you didn't design your building, right?"</p><p>"Thankfully." He draped an arm across his eyes and sighed deeply.</p><p>You sat for a moment in silence before you realized you should probably leave now.</p><p>"Erm, well, I'm going to get going then. Let me know if you need me to babysit again, I'm more than happy to."</p><p>"Right, right." Obi-Wan hauled himself off the couch and went to get the door for you.</p><p>"Um, mind if I borrow this?" You ask sheepishly, holding up the book.</p><p>"Certainly, my dear. Keep it. I hardly have the time for gardening."</p><p>"Well, goodnight." You say as you step out. To your surprise, Obi-Wan followed you out.</p><p>"A gentleman always walks the lady home." He said, giving you a tired smile. "It's the least I can do, don't think I didn't notice the tidying you've done."</p><p>"It's nothing." You flush in spite of yourself as you both walk across the street. "I needed to stay awake and you work so hard, might as well make it easier on you."</p><p>"You are so sweet."</p><p>He walked you all the way to your door, and gave you another tired smile when you said goodnight.</p><hr/><p>The next day you were out weeding and watering when a familiar voice scared you out of your gardening zen.</p><p>"Hello there."</p><p>You squeaked in surprise, toppling off your gardening turtle.</p><p>"Oh, blast." Obi-Wan said, hurrying around your picket fence and into the garden to help you up.</p><p>"Sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to frighten you."</p><p>"It's all right, I was just really in the zone." You panted, adjusting your sunhat so you could look up at him.</p><p>"I won't keep you from your flowers for long, I just needed to come and scold you for folding my laundry for me."</p><p>"Oh, you found it. I didn't know if you would once I moved it."</p><p>"You are simply too kind, darling. You deserve a night out. Let me take you to dinner."</p><p>"Oh, gosh." You flush. "You really don't have to, I was just helping..."</p><p>"And I want to thank you for your help. You barely know us and you've already done so much."</p><p>"It's nothing." You flush even harder at his passion and persistence.</p><p>"It's not, darling, and I don't want to hear another word out of you about it. How about next week? Thursday?"</p><p>"O-okay." You stammer.</p><p>At that moment a tiny voice across the street interrupted what ever Obi-Wan was going to say next.</p><p>"Obi? C'mon, want pancakes." Anakin called.</p><p>"Duty calls." Obi-Wan said to you, rolling his eyes with a smile. He picked his way back across the street, his feet bare as usual. He scooped up Anakin and started dunking him up and down, making the toddler squeal. Your ovaries gave you a familiar pang. Obi-Wan whispered into Anakin's ear, and they both waved at you, making your heart turn to mush. You waved back, and watched the two disappear into their house for pancakes.</p><p>You heaved a sigh and returned to your flowers, your mind turning to Thursday and dinner, bringing a flush up your neck that was not entirely due to the sunshine beating down on you.</p><hr/><p>The week came and went. You did your usual work, teaching an intro medical terminology class at the local community college and tending flowers to sell on the weekends. The spring rain had done wonders for all your plants, and it would soon be time to harvest early vegetables alongside your bigger crops of flowers.</p><p>You'd tried really hard not to get too worked up about dinner with Obi-Wan. It's not like it was a date, and you didn't need to try and impress him or anything. It would just be two friends sharing a meal, right? You'd get to know him a bit more, have one beer, then come home to your respective houses. It would all be fine.</p><p>Thursday morning came and you hadn't heard any plans yet, so you decided to text Obi-Wan. You'd saved his contact info when you babysat, so after a little deliberation you sent him a message.</p><p>
  <em>Hello, this is Flower Lady. Are we still on for tonight?</em>
</p><p>Less than a second later, your phone was ringing, surprising you. It was him.</p><p><em>"Hello there." </em>He said before you could even greet him.</p><p>"Hi." You tried not to internally melt a little at his deep voice.</p><p>
  <em>"I would love your company tonight, I was thinking we would go to my favorite little bistro. Their soups are divine." </em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Okay, sounds nice."</p><p>
  <em>"I'll pick you up around seven?" </em>
</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>"<em>What are you doing? Didn't see you outside yet today."<br/></em></p><p>"I've been starting seeds for the later summer garden crops in my grow racks and just paused for a snack. I'll be out to water later."</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm... it's lovely out. You should get some sun before I steal you away tonight." </em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Kay."</p><p>You were about to reply when there was a scuffle at the end of the line, and Anakin's little voice came over the line.</p><p><em>"Hi Flower Lady, I played trucks today.</em>"</p><p>"Is that so? Tell me about it."</p><p><em>"I played with my red one and my blue one, and I made them go weally weally fast before booooooooom! kapowshfdlkbghbli" </em>The call broke off as the phone went flying and crashed to the floor. You could faintly hear Obi-Wan scrambling to get it.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello? Hello?"</em>
</p><p>"I'm still here," You chuckle. "That was adorable."</p><p>"<em>Little maniac.</em>" Obi-Wan grumbled.</p><p>"So, seven tonight? I'll be waiting." You say, trying not to lean into it too heavily.</p><p>"<em>Yes, yes. I shall pick you up promptly at seven for our delicious soup flights and white wine.</em>"</p><p>"All right, thank you Obi-Wan." You disconnect, then stared around your kitchen aimlessly while you came back down to Earth. He was the sweetest man, but you barely knew him. It wasn't good to rush in, even though your curiosity was burning. You checked the clock: only a few more hours until seven.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>